livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Berenstain Bears in the Dark
The Berenstain Bears in the Dark is the twelfth Living Book, written and illustrated by Stan & Jan Berenstain in 1982 and brought to CD-ROM in 1996. Naughty Brother Bear checks out a scary book from the library called The Case of the Crying Cave, and dares poor Sister Bear to read it with him, which leads to Sister Bear's phobia of the dark. This is the first title to use a 640 x 480 resolution, in comparison to the 512 x 384 resolution of the previous titles. Like the other Berenstain Bears game, it's been out of print for a long time and is very difficult to find. Plot The story opens in the library, with Sister Bear impatiently waiting for Brother to find a book to check out. He comes across a book titled The Case of the Crying Cave, and Sister remarks that it sounds scary. Sister, by contrast, checks out a much more cutesy book. Once they get home, both begin reading their books, but Sister gets a little bored with hers, and begins reading with Brother. Brother begins to dramatize the book, and makes a howling noise that freaks out Sister. When they go to bed that night, Sister begins to picture things in the dark as spooky, and has trouble sleeping. Brother then makes a wailing noise, which causes her to cry for help. Mama Bear and Papa Bear rush into their room, tripping over each other, with Sister falling on top of them. Mama and Papa try to convince her that there's nothing to be afraid of, but it doesn't do any good, and both siblings fight whether to sleep with the lights on or off. The following morning, the family is too tired to do anything. This finally leads to Papa explaining that her imagination has been taking control of her and making the dark look spooky. He takes her to the attic, and she tries not to let her imagination take charge of her. She soons begins to realize she was only fooling herself and there was really nothing to be afraid of. Papa proceeds to show her his old night light, explaining even he was afraid of the dark at one point, which puts Sister in disbelief. She goes back down and decides to finish reading The Case of the Crying Cave. She gets disappointed when the wailing noise heard in the book turned out to just be wind, and remarks about this to Brother that night. The story ends with Brother feeling a little uneasy about the dark, feeling he had had enough mysteries for a while. Characters *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *The scouts (from The Case of the Crying Cave) *The firefly (running gag) Mini-games *Animal Match *Picture Jumble Trivia *A prototype of the Green Eggs and Ham demo appears on this disc, due to it not being released at the time. It even includes a click point that didn't make it into the final. *A fair amount of the animations are reused from The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, including the "The End" screen, the options screen, and the quit screen. Category:Living Books Games